To Fulfill One's Destiny
by black silk ribbon
Summary: sessoc, inukag, a sprinkling of mirsan reloading, and will be done so in managable intervals. first time for a real story, so all sorts of reviews welcome. NEW UPDATES COMING SOON! I PROMISE!
1. A Twist of Fate

Disclaimer: "NO I DON'T WANT TO!" writer is bound to chair, with a disclaimer set before her "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" lawyers appear, sadistic smiles in place "OKAY I'LL DO IT PLEASE JUST DON'T LET THEM NEAR ME!" signs disclaimer with pen in her mouth "not like I have any money anyway.."

* * *

To Fulfill One's Destiny

_Chapter 1- A Twist of Fate_

"Wow... I keep on forgetting how pretty it is here!"

Spring was in bloom in modern-day Japan, and nature was reveling in her splendor. A young girl could be seen making her way through the crowds while half-admiring the beautiful scenery. Finally, she came to a stop in front of an old shrine.

_Good thing to know that I can make my way around this hectic city and still find my way back._

Sprinting up the dozens of steps, she waved to a young boy who was expertly dribbling his soccer ball.

"Hey Sota! I'll beat you later, okay? I gotta finish my homework first."

Racing up the stairs after offering a hurried "Hi!" to her host mother, Maria paused by the closed door adjacent to her room.

_She's been gone for a little over a week this time. Her mother hasn't said anything about it, almost like it's normal. I wonder..._

"Mari-chan! I need you to do some chores before you start your homework, ok?"

Turning to face the stairway, she called back down to a woman she had once called Senora Higurashi, before she began her education in the ways of the Japanese. Wasn't that what the exchange programs were for anyway?

"Hai! Just let me get changed first!"

Shutting the door behind her in her room, she dropped her heavy backpack and quickly changed into a worn pair of dark gray jeans and a black tank top with the words 'something corporate' scrawled in white on the front. Shrugging on a white button down shirt to cover her shoulders and grabbing her black Converses, she carefully folded her school uniform.

_How on earth do they deal with these things? I mean, we do dress differently in America, but hell! I still haven't gotten used to how short they are,you can't even bend over without flashing everyone in a ten foot radius._

Bounding down the stairs, she snatched a broom from an outstretched and waiting hand. As shestepped intoher shoes, Mrs. Higurashi called "Just sweep up what you can of the place, nothing drastic, its just that its gotten so dirty."

"No problem!" was all she got as a response. Laughing to herself, the knowing mother smiled as she watched the unusual foreign girl stride toward a group of neglected benches and busily set about her task.

Half an hour later, Maria had made her way to the well house behind the shrine, sweeping as she went. She stood in front of the stairs, one hand gripping the broom while the other rested on her hip.

_Now THAT is in need of a serious sweeping. Looks like I'll be here awhile._

With a sigh, she climbed the stairs with the decision to start on the inside. Resigning herself to the job, she picked up a small-_was it glass?-_ purple sliver of something out of the pile of leaves. She stuck it in her pocket, thinking to inspect it later. Suddenly, her instincts made her turntodeflect a soccer ball that was hurtling straight for her. She lost her balance turning so sharply and quickly that her right foot had not followed through in the movement, expertly tripping herself in the process. Tipping over the wall of the well, she accidentally dropped the broom before disappearing into the darkness.

A small form appeared at the well door. "Hey Maria-chan? I'm sorry,I didn't mean to kick the ball in here..."

All he found, however, was a broom on the ground, and a slowly rolling soccer ball.

* * *

-chan: Japanese suffix used for affection for small children and for girls.

Senora: Spanish term of respect for an older/married woman.


	2. What's Wrong with Saying Hi?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so there. sticks out tongue

* * *

To Fulfill One's Destiny

_Chapter 2- What's wrong with saying 'Hi'?_

Too surprised to even scream, Maria found herself falling down...

and then up again, if only for a moment...

to hit the ground full force.

"Shit."

Rising from her uncomfortable landing position, she looked up to find...sky?

_Wait, I was in the well house wasn't I? Where's the roof?_

Spying the vines clinging to one wall of the well, she climbed until she could seat herself on the edge of the well's outer lip. Taking a glance around, she gasped.

_And here I was thinking that uber-modern Tokyo was pretty._

Theland surrounding her was in spring as well, and the scene was literally breathtaking. Standing, she wandered around semi-aimlessly, gazing in wonderment at the scene.

The peacefulness and quiet were soon broken by the cacophony of two people arguing.

At once slightly relieved and slightly irritated, she thought to herself, _Well at least I can find out where the hell I am._

As she stood off to the side of the clearing, the two figures in question appeared.

"Dammit woman you CAN'T go, we haven't found any shards lately and..."

"Inuyasha, I have tests! I have homework! I have a life with people on the other side too! _Not to mention that exchange student! What will she think with me gone all the time, I only got tosee her for a couple of weeks!_

"ISAID **NO,** WENCH."

"I'M GOING HOME, STUPID."

"JUST TRY IT."

At this point the boy had blocked the girl's path, and Maria was thoroughly confused. Distracted as she was by the boy's odd appearance and dress, she almost didn't notice the young girl in a full out Japanese school uniform with an enormous yellow backpack.

"Ka..Kagome?"

Startled, the girl whirled around and searched the clearing, immediately noticing the other girl by the Goshinboku. The boy was immediately on guard, cursing himself silently for being so distracted as to not notice another scent in the immediate vicinity.

"Maria! How...How did you get here?"

Kagome had dropped her backpack and ran full force to Maria, enveloping her in a hug like the American girl had when she'd first arrived.

"I don't know myself, I was cleaning the well house for your mom, got surprised by your brother Sota, and fell in. I found myself HERE. Well, wherever HERE is."

The girls went on chattering about school and what Kagome had missed until Inuyasha grew tired from the lack of attention. He began to growl and mutter incoherently from his position near the well.

"Oops, right, that guy over there is Inuyasha."

"Him?" Walking up to the boy, Maria noticed him stiffen and get a wary look in his eyes, like he was suddenly fearful of her.

_She's going to scream or curse me, either one, or even both, I just know it._

"Hi!"

_Any moment now..._

"Hello? Earth to...umm... _What was his name again...Inu...oh!_ Inuyasha!..Earth to Inuyasha..Do you read me?"

His brilliant response to that statement being "Huh?"

"I_ SAID_ HI!"

At this point, Inuyasha finally noticed the alien girl standing before him bowing in greeting. As soon as he (somewhat) bowed back, she stuck out her hand for him to shake. Getting some of his bearings back, he returned the western gesture that Kagome had taught him about some while back. Then, he was at a loss for words. With a quick fluid motion, she had grasped his shoulders, and raising up on her tiptoes, placed her right cheek on his own, and then her left on his own, halfway kissing his face each time.

"And that's how we say 'hello' in my family!" she stated with a bright smile.

Inuyasha was beside himself. His face now as red as the fire rat haori he wore, he gaped, and then abruptly turned his back on her and crossed his arms in a poor attempt to regain some of his dignity.

Turning to face Kagome, who had to fight from laughing at the incident, she said:

"What's wrong with saying 'Hi'?

* * *

uber-: a German suffix that is somewhat abused here. I know. I apologize.

By the way, that double-cheek kiss is something traditional for hispanic families.Just in case you happened to be confused.


	3. Introductions and Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, don't sue me, I have enough money problems as it is, and you'd get nothing out...'sob'...of'...'sob'...IT! goes off and cries in a corner WELL I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY DAMMIT muah ha has under her breath  
  
To Fulfill One's Destiny  
  
Chapter 3- Introductions and Explanations  
  
All three, preoccupied with the present awkwardness of the situation, failed to notice the approach of the others of their traveling group.  
  
Sango was the first to speak. "Kagome, what are you still doing here..."  
  
Apparently Maria had just been noticed. Shippo ran up to her, gave her a solid look, and declared aloud:  
  
"I trust her. By the way, who ARE you?"  
  
Startled for a moment by the adorable kitsune's blunt honesty, she bent over, resting her hands on her knees, and introduced herself.  
  
"Hey there, I'm Maria. And who are you?"  
  
Before Shippo could answer, Miroku had taken advantage of the situation, bending with Maria and letting his hand wander as it often did with Sango.  
  
Amazingly enough, Maria didn't respond immediately. Sango and Inuyasha were about to step in when Kagome signaled them to stop with a warning look to get back.  
  
Maria slowly angled her head to Miroku and looked him dead in the eye. Mistaking her look, Miroku asked her his trademark question.  
  
"Would you bear my child?"  
  
Arching one eyebrow, Maria delicately responded, "I'm afraid that we haven't been introduced yet, is that your preferred manner of getting acquainted?" A slow, suggestive smile grew on her face, her eyes still fixed on his.  
  
For once, Miroku was at a loss for words, his eyes large and his mouth open in astonishment. Recovering quickly, he replied, "I'm glad that you are so open to new forms of introduction.."  
  
Still smiling, Maria said huskily, "So please, allow me to respond as the situation requires."  
  
In the blink of an eye, her left hand grabbed his right shoulder, pushing him while she slammed her knee inbetween his legs and further lowered the chances of him ever being able to provide a woman with a child. The others (excepting Kagome) watched in astonishment as Miroku fell to his knees and then collapsed on the ground, clutching himself in pain.  
  
"From the bruises on his cheek, I assume that he should have known from previous encounters not to do that." This statement solicited a bright blush from Sango, though it went largely unnoticed.  
  
The focus of the group now landed on Maria, who was giving Miroku the deadliest of looks.  
  
"I don't appreciate such treatment, especially from one in the costume of an ancient monk. So much for being a HOLY man."  
  
Sango looked at Kagome inquisitively, expecting an answer.  
  
"Maria is... from a different land. She came to spend a year or two with my family weeks ago. When she got here, well..let's just say that another guy tried to get to 'know her' right in front of me. And the result was identical to that." Kagome punctuated her statement by pointing to the pervert monk now curled into a ball on the ground.  
  
Maria spoke up suddenly.  
  
"Excuse me for interrupting, but..."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
Maria swiftly ran her eyes over the people who were obviously friends of Kagome, and whose appearances she had been subtly examining during the conversation she had just interrupted.  
  
"Judging by everything and everyone here, I venture to guess that we're not in Kansas anymore." 


	4. First Encounters of the Youkai Kind

Disclaimer: "I own him, I own it all....I DO!" runs around laughing and skipping and other crazy happy things "I DO.."wakes up bound in a straight jacket in a padded room "damn"  
  
To Fulfill One's Destiny  
  
Chapter 4- First Encounters of the Youkai Kind  
  
After a good deal of explaining everything to Maria and fighting with Inuyasha as she did so, Kagome was out of breath and on her last nerve.  
  
And all Maria did was respond with a long, low whistle.  
  
Kagome took the chance to try and make her escape. Unfortunately, Inuyasha was one step ahead of her and blocked her path to the well.  
  
"I SAID NO KAGOME"  
  
"I DIDN'T ASK YOUR PERMISSION. I HAVE TO GO HOME. I'VE MISSED ENOUGH SCHOOL AS IT IS."  
  
"Actually she has."  
  
Everyone turned to stare at Maria as she continued. "In fact, Sota and I had to clean out your locker to take all your books home because you have so much to make up. That took a lot of explaining to your friends, especially that Hojo guy, believe me. And, you have enough homework to last you until the next month if you don't sleep. Frankly, I don't see how you do it, traveling back and forth. I haven't seen you in weeks."  
  
Immediately a guilty look flitted across Inuyasha's face before it disappeared at the mention of Hojo's name. 'I didn't think that that work she has was so important...wait, why does that GUY need an explanation?!?'  
  
Kagome wheeled on Inuyasha and stated definitively "I'm going." With that she sprinted to the well.  
  
She never made it.  
  
But then, the appearance of a humongous cobra demon eliminated further time for argument.  
  
The same minute that Inuyasha had snatched Kagome from the well opening, he released her and let her fall to her time, thinking for her safety. Turning, he found Sango and Miroku already ensnared by the coils of the hissing creature. Maria, however, was apparently in a tighter spot.  
  
The hanyou observed the girl dodging the cobra's fangs every other moment, jumping, crawling, and rolling to avoid danger. In her right hand was a small switchblade from her jean pocket that she used to stab the beast when she had an opening. After several close calls, she had obviously been getting tired, especially after narrowly escaping danger by falling off the cobra's nose to slide down its neck, only to be attacked again. Suddenly, she stopped.  
  
Facing the cobra, she stood straight, still, and didn't move.  
  
Not even when the monstrosity lunged forward and opened its jaw wide to consume her whole.  
  
Before he had any chance of reaching her, Inuyasha watched in horror as the girl that he had just met disappeared, completely swallowed by the youkai. Enraged, he unsheathed Tetsusaiga and lunged forward to attack.  
  
Then stopped.  
  
The cobra was having digestion issues, apparently. The large bulge that had slid down his throat soon after he'd swallowed Maria was now inching it's way upward, evidently causing serious pain to the demon. Then all hell broke loose.  
  
The demon began to twist and convulse all over, releasing his two captives that now gasped for air. Then it let out it's last harsh cry.  
  
It's throat split open horizontally in one swift movement, and in a shower of youkai blood the young woman burst forth, falling to the ground and about to be crushed by the collapsing demon.  
  
Thankfully, Inuyasha wasn't so stunned that he couldn't pull her out of danger.  
  
Silenced by the event, he and the approaching others watched as Maria began to cough and draw her body into a sitting position. She slowly glanced over at the carcass of the demon and down at her bloodied clothes, gradually registering everything. Looking at the audience she now had, she stated.  
  
"Please tell me that this sort of thing is unusual."  
  
Sango stepped forward, and with a gentle smile, suggested "Maybe we should go to the hot spring to get you cleaned up, what do you think Kagome?"  
  
With shock, the guys turned to see Kagome sitting on the well's edge. With an approving nod, she stood and strode over to help Maria up to her feet, then began to walk with them in the direction of their favorite bathing place nearby. Then as an afterthought, she stopped, turned, and with the sweetest smile, said  
  
"Inuyasha, about you dropping me in the well."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"SIT BOY" 


	5. Oh, What's In a Name?

Disclaimer: "Lets just say that I'm not Rumiko Takahashi, ok? So, by deductive reasoning, I DON'T OWN JACK DIDDLY SQUAT, OK?"  
  
To Fulfill One's Destiny  
  
Chapter Five- Oh, What's In A Name?  
  
Some time had passed since Maria had proved herself a worthy ally in her first fight with a demon. So, with some cajoling from Kagome and several invitations from the others (in various forms that gained one monk a beating and a dirty look for one hanyou), she had joined the group soon afterward in their quest for jewel shards, traveling through time alongside Kagome. Her outfits varied from time to time, but now she had acquired a katana as a most surprising gift from Inuyasha (who defended his actions with a "Keh, humans need some way to protect themselves from getting eaten.") and several small throwing knives of several shapes and sizes that she had traded for in different villages that they had passed through. With each new battle with different youkai, she had become a formidable enemy and a valuable ally. Silence and speed were usually large contributors to her fighting style. But now, with her new pair of scimitars that she had just recently acquired, she could pull off headlong attacks even better than before with just the katana. To comfortably carry her weaponry and be able to protect herself in case of a surprise attack, she took to wearing fitted shirts to better strap the sword on her back and the scimitars on her hips. She had even grown accustomed to wearing shorter skirts to have easy access to the throwing knives that she strapped around her upper thighs, although her skirts were never as short as the school ones.  
  
Two and a half weeks had passed since they had last acquired a shard of the Shikon jewel. And for some reason, this made Inuyasha desperate (or dumb, your pick) enough to wander near the Western Lands and chance an encounter with his elder brother. Of course, he'd neglected to inform his companions of this possibility, so they were by no means on the lookout for possible danger.  
  
During a short break that Kagome had pleaded for to give everyone a break from walking, Maria had strolled off to relax. Stumbling upon a flower field, she wandered aimlessly until finding a soft grassy patch to relax in. Smiling into the beautiful spring sky, she sighed and closed her eyes for a short nap.  
  
Nearby rustling awoke her about fifteen minutes later.  
  
Her senses had sharpened over time to recognize possible danger. It was a requirement in this dangerous time, and she was forced with training from the others to adapt and be able to survive on her own. Remaining perfectly still, she lay in wait, ready to defend herself if the need arose.  
  
The grasses parted, and a young girl emerged.  
  
Startled, both drew back a little, then slowly eased toward each other inquisitively.  
  
Maria gave her a gentle smile, and at this encouragement, the young girl smiled as well, introducing herself: "Hi! Rin's name is Rin."  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha was becoming reacquainted with the ferocious attacking style of his brother Sesshomaru. Not even time had dulled the taiyoukai's desire to claim the Tetsusaiga, and he was still intent on taking it for his own. Too bad that Inuyasha wasn't willing to relinquish it.  
  
"I see that you still haven't fully mastered father's sword Inuyasha, I wonder what he would say if he saw it being so misused?"  
  
"Shut up you bastard, I've got the skill it takes to wield the Tetsusaiga."  
  
"I would have to disagree, little brother."  
  
And so the fight continued, both physically and verbally. The rest of the group had become so used to the battles between the brothers that they just stood back and watched the action with just a tinge of nervousness whenever there was a close call. There was always the chance that fate would side with Sesshomaru, after all.  
  
This time the battle lasted through the night into the next day, commencing about ten minutes after Maria had wandered off and continuing up to this point. Both brothers were tired, but not to the point of ceding victory. As if they could ever reach that point anyway.  
  
Then, the ugly little servant that tagged along with Sesshomaru ran screaming out of the brush, shouting curses on weakling humans and calling for his master. The fighting paused for the small intruder to continue his course to hide behind the tall taiyoukai.  
  
"Jaken, what is the meaning of this. And where is Rin?"  
  
Before Jaken could give a reply, the brush rustled again.  
  
"I'LL TEACH YOU TO CALL ME A FILTHY HUMAN YOU MIDGET TOAD! WHERE ARE YOU? COME OUT AND FACE ME YOU LITTLE COWARD! HOW DARE YOU YELL AT RIN AND THEN HIT ME!"  
  
Maria bursted forth from the brush, cradling Rin on her hip with one hand and swinging the two-headed staff that Jaken usually carried with the other. If her yells didn't betray her rage, the deadly look on her face and the wild swinging of the staff should have been some indication. With a drop of newfound courage the toad answered.  
  
"You couldn't hurt me ever you stupid human, my master could kill you with his little finger if he so wished!"  
  
"THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE BEAST! I'LL SHOW YOU WEAK AND STUPID!"  
  
Ignorant of the interrupted situation, she marched forward until she ran into Sesshomaru, whom the toad had taken cover behind. The taiyoukai stoically questioned this stranger who now held Rin like she knew her and had the gall to ignore him.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing with my ward."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll have to answer that as soon as I beat the life out of that STUPID TOAD first."  
  
Not used to be spoken to in such a manner, the taiyoukai arched an eyebrow and blocked her move to get past him.  
  
"I'm am not used to such treatment. I asked a question and I expect to receive an answer."  
  
"Well sorry I can't spare one right now. So get over yourself and MOVE."  
  
Her rampage was stopped as the taiyoukai swiftly seized her throat and began to press his claws into her constricted throat. He ceased when the young girl situated on her hip cried out.  
  
"Sessy-sama! Stop! Please! Don't hurt okasan! Jaken was being mean! Please stop!"  
  
Shock flitted across Sesshomaru's features as he released Maria's throat. "Your okasan."  
  
"Hai, I asked her to be my okasan, and she said 'Hai', but then Jaken came looking for me and then okasan got mad at Jaken for yelling at me, and he hit her with his staff and then.."  
  
"That's enough Rin."  
  
Maria interjected, looking at Rin. "Wait. You mean to tell me that HE is Sessy-sama?!?"  
  
"Hai okasan! This is Sessy-sama."  
  
Sesshomaru inwardly grimaced at the pet name Rin had given him. He, the great lord of the Western Lands, the taiyoukai everyone feared, responded to a name that made him sound like a furry pet.  
  
After getting to her feet, Maria faced the taiyoukai and bowed slightly in greeting. "I apologize for my earlier behavior, I am Maria."  
  
Silence.  
  
She straightened and then shifted Rin on her hip. "Usually someone responds by introducing themselves as well."  
  
He delicately arched one eyebrow. She did the same.  
  
He narrowed his eyes.  
  
She narrowed her own.  
  
"Show respect to the almighty Lord Sesshomaru. You should be crouched on the ground in fear you..."  
  
Without breaking their locked gaze and still standing straight, Maria twirled the two-headed staff twice and struck the servant, pinning him to the ground and cutting off his tirade.  
  
"I haven't forgotten you, don't you worry. And, the only way for anyone to deserve respect is for them to show it to others as well."  
  
'Impressive' thought Sesshomaru. 'She is informed of who I am and still stands her ground. I have seen powerful demons stand before me begging for mercy, shaking and quivering. She is either extremely brave or extremely stupid. The extremely stupid do not usually apologize for their actions, however.'  
  
Taking a quick glance at his servant pinned to the ground by the staff gave the inu-youkai a small amount of satisfaction. He then shifted his gaze to her and looked her up and down, taking in her strange and scandalous clothing and relatively familiar weaponry. Her looks weren't wholly unnoticed either, but were dismissed. 'She is a human. Also, she seems to be dressed in the same manner as the miko Kagome, with heavy weaponry besides. She must be involved in their quest.'  
  
He looked to realized that her stare had become even more leveled and irritating. 'Why is it that she affects me so? She is simply staring at me, she is only a weak human.'  
  
"Hello? As much as I love watching people I don't even know give me the once-over, this is getting a little tiresome."  
  
Without a hint of any emotion behind his features, the demon lord did something he had never done before. He introduced himself to a mere human.  
  
"I agree. In response to your request, I am Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands." 


	6. Make It So Easy

Disclaimer: Forget it, I'll die before you make me....surrounding people produce materials to aid her statement hehe....hey, umm..ya know I didn't mean it right? Right?  
  
To Fulfill One's Destiny  
  
Chapter 6- Make it so Easy  
  
The barely rising sun lit upon a young girl rising from her blankets. The little lump next to her barely shifted to acknowledge the loss of warmth, yet she still moved cautiously so as not to wake the child. Stretching her arms, she yawned a little and glanced around. The others were still asleep. Perfect.  
  
After adjusting the bed she had just abandoned to cover her little bed partner, she strode silently over to pull a small bag out of Kagome's yellow backpack. Her eyes lighting upon the owner, she snuck over and adjusted her blankets as well to better cover her friend and the kitsune she had adopted.  
  
Silently making her way towards a nearby spring, she noted the hanyou perched on a nearby tree limb about 20 feet above her. Well, at least he'd finally learned to sleep sometimes.  
  
Carefully, she walked over the path she'd memorized earlier. When she'd finally reached her destination, she looked around to secure the area. Quickly undressing, she slid into the warm water and began to slowly wake from her groggy state. She dove under to try and speed up the process.  
  
'Things have really changed over time, haven't they. Months ago I wouldn't have dared to leave Rin alone for fear of being unable to protect her. But now...he travels with us. Who would've thought?'  
  
Complications had quickly arisen from Rin's choice of a mother. Undoubtedly, she was Sesshomaru's ward, but now Maria was her mother. And Maria traveled with Inuyasha and the others. At first, Sesshomaru had left Rin behind with Maria, but that had broken the little girl's heart and made her cry for a night and a day. He returned, to take Rin with him, but she wept for loss of her newly-chosen mother. His subsequent 'solution' to the problem hadn't gone over so well either..  
  
The group walks on, Maria barely able to hold back her sorrow. She had finally decided to let Rin leave with Sesshomaru, and now she had to deal with it. Suddenly, a tall, proud figure with silver hair appears over the next hill.  
  
'Sesshomaru? What is he doing back? Oh god, don't tell me anything happened..'  
  
Maria sprints forward to him, barely giving time for Inuyasha to growl in warning. Something was off. What was Sesshomaru planning? Stopping just in front of him, Maria looks at the demon lord expressively, knowing her eyes betrayed her emotions.  
  
"Do not worry, Rin is safe, but misses her mother."  
  
A sigh of relief escapes her lips. 'Thank heav...WHAT THE HELL??'  
  
Suddenly, she found herself airborne, thrown over the taiyoukai's shoulder while he left the ground. The others are speechless, then they call in anger and disbelief. This is nothing, however, to Maria's reaction.  
  
"What in the name of.."  
  
"Rin cannot be without me, she cannot be without you, so we must stay together for her. And I am not about to stay in the company of my filthy brother, so you will leave them and travel with me. Understo"  
  
"THE HELL I AM! YOU CANNOT JUST HAUL ME OFF LIKE A SACK OF FREAKIN POTATOES YOU OVERBEARING, BLUE BLOOD, CHAUVINIST PIG! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU THINK I'LL LET YOU DO THIS!"  
  
"You do not have a choice in the matter."  
  
"REAlly, is that so."  
  
She didn't wait for a response. Instead, she begins to beat and kick him anywhere she could reach. Noticing his indifference, she reaches and draws out a scimitar, swiftly placing it against his neck. He merely levels his gaze at her. She narrows her eyes and presses the blade harder, and a drop of his blood slides down the silver metal.  
  
"Put me down NOW."  
  
"Try to kill me. It will take much more than that."  
  
'Crap, he's right. I can't hurt him like this. Wait, maybe..'  
  
'The nerve of this girl. But why can I not look her in the eye? It's as if my body betrays itself around her.'  
  
"You care about Rin, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I protect my ward."  
  
"Fine then."  
  
Something in her tone makes him look at her, just in time to see her take the scimitar away from his neck and thrust the blade into her shoulder. He knocks the weapon out of her hands before she can deepen the cut. Speeding toward the ground, he can feel her blood spreading on his white kimono. Taking Tenseiga from its sheath, he slices her wound as the others race forward. She looks at him, and as he sheaths the sword of healing, she states  
  
"Well, now what do we do?"  
  
'That was a really risky bluff then. I knew about the sword from what Kagome had told me, but his track record didn't exactly guarantee my rescue. And now..'  
  
Emerging from the water, she reached for a towel and sat on a flat rock, combing her hair.  
  
'Our group has increased to include one and two halves, though that insipid toad should really count as an eighth in my opinion. Good thing he was sent back to the castle. True, there was a lot of fighting to begin with, but since Sesshomaru couldn't keep coming back to constantly visit Rin, there had to be a plausible solution. Still, I think the only reason he doesn't up and kill Inuyasha is because I might pull a stunt similar to that one shivers he wouldn't let Rin experience any loss or pain if he could help it, no matter how he denies caring about her.'  
  
Rising from the rock, she dresses rapidly into her school uniform, only to look down at her outfit in distaste.  
  
'Sure sign of needing more clean clothes #45. Reduced to wearing your school uniform with a skirt that is short enough to make a call girl blush.'  
  
Spinning round, she found herself face to face with a silver blur that suddenly appeared from nowhere.  
  
So she responded as any sane, 21st century girl would do.  
  
"AAAHHH!!!"  
  
Scrambling backward, she forgot about the proximity of the spring and promptly fell in.  
  
Rising from the water, she coughed and glared at him angrily. A slight smirk of amusement graced his features.  
  
"You shouldn't do that to people."  
  
"You shouldn't make it so easy." 


	7. Enter the Living Dead

Disclaimer: Takes breath I...ah who cares. You know it, I know it, the world knows it. So let's get on with the show shall we?  
  
To Fulfill One's Destiny  
  
Chapter 7- Enter the Living Dead  
  
"That seems to happen a lot nowadays."  
  
Maria was now walking alongside the taiyoukai she shared Rin with. After noticing that her white uniform top was transparent when wet, she received Sesshomaru's haori to wear as a cover. Of course, he'd gotten a verbal beating beforehand for being a hentai and not notifying her without looking first, not that he'd admitted it or ever would.  
  
"Yes you do seem to be altogether clumsy."  
  
"You know, every time I think I just might be able to get along with you, you inevitably say or do something to change my mind."  
  
Somehow that particularly stung Sesshomaru. Why did he care so much about her feelings concerning him? The answer to that seemed to constantly evade him.  
  
"Hello?? You there?"  
  
Startled out of his reverie, he angled his head to look down at her.  
  
"See, and that whole aristocratic air you carry around. I wouldn't mind if you didn't go so far as to look down at me like I'm a midget or some piece of trash. Granted, I get the whole demon-human relations here now, but I 'd appreciate just a little more respect than you're giving me."  
  
A silence followed. He turned and faced her fully, noting that she wasn't too much shorter than he was for the first time.  
  
"That's better. Thank you."  
  
"Why did you leave Rin alone."  
  
"The deadpan too...well, I knew you weren't too far, and I figured you'd watch over her like always. Why did you follow me anyway?"  
  
"You don't often leave her side."  
  
"No really."  
  
"And I am not always near."  
  
"Riiight. Like I don't notice your presence. Anyway, if you're not always near, how did you know I don't often leave her side, hmm?"  
  
Out of a nearby grove a soul-stealer flew and passed by.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"A soul- stealer."  
  
"Care to clarify that?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Well aren't you just a treasure trove of information...wait...Kagome mentioned one of those once..."  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha appeared, walking in a daze toward the grove, where more soul-stealers appeared, like snakes beckoning to him, enveloping him once he disappeared among the trees. Realization stuck Maria like a brick.  
  
"Aw crap."  
  
The taiyoukai, startled by her language, stared at her, then glanced back to see Kagome tear off in the same direction Inuyasha traveled moments ago.  
  
"Dead miko." 


	8. Why You Come Home and Cry

Disclaimer: "NO MORE I CAN'T TAKE IT!!"  
  
To Fulfill One's Destiny  
  
Chapter 8- Why You Come Home and Cry  
  
They had waited for 15 minutes, enough time for the others to arrive and fill Sesshomaru and Maria in about the complete ordeal with Kikyo.  
  
"They haven't come out yet?" spoke Sango before she rammed Hiraikotsu into Miroku's deserving head for the fifth time in five minutes.  
  
"Disgusting."  
  
"Ahh, but it was worth it."  
  
WHAM.  
  
"Sango either knock him out completely or let him feel you and don't complain, its getting irritating. Besides, its not like you are completely against the idea anymore."  
  
"WHAT! THERE'S NO WAY.."  
  
"Would you two be silent."  
  
"No."  
  
Maria steamed for two minutes longer then made up her mind. She began to head for the grove.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm not going to wait any longer. I don't care what you say. Lover's meeting it may be, then why hasn't Kagome come back? I'm going to go get her."  
  
Before anyone could stop her, she sprinted toward the trees, Sesshomaru's haori billowing as she ran.  
  
Slowing as she wove between the pillars they called trees, she came upon the scene. Kikyo had Inuyasha in her embrace, and he was unconscious by the looks of it. The two mikos seemed to be having a fight, for Maria could hear Kagome's voice.  
  
And it sounded like she was crying.  
  
"Don't Kikyo, it's not fair! He's not even conscious!"  
  
"His life is mine, and will join me in hell no matter what you do. He belongs to me and always will."  
  
"I beg to differ."  
  
Both mikos turned to see Maria emerge from behind a tree.  
  
"What do you know? This doesn't involve you foolish girl."  
  
"I resent that. I know perfectly well what's going on, I've been recently informed of the FULL story." At that Kagome looked down at the ground.  
  
"And there is no way you're dragging his dumb butt down to hell. He's got some unfinished business so.."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Don't you tell me to shut up you frigid bitch. Let him go."  
  
"You...NO."  
  
At that the portal to hell opened and she began to drag him down. Maria bounded forward and grabbed the back of Inuyasha's kimono top.  
  
"Aww HELL NO."  
  
Kagome screamed as the portal began to drag Maria in with the two ill-fated lovers.  
  
"NO! MARIA! INUYASHA!"  
  
At this Inuyasha awoke, breaking his languid gaze with Kikyo to look at Kagome. The portal vanished.  
  
Kikyo glared, calling her soul-stealers and letting them carry her away.  
  
"I will have you Inuyasha, come what may, you life belongs to me."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and began to get angry.  
  
"Wench, why did you stop her? I've made my decision, you know that."  
  
"So that's it."  
  
He rounded on his heel to see Maria get up from her position on the ground.  
  
"You.."  
  
"Yeah me, I tried to save your sorry self from damnation only to find this out. So this is why.."  
  
She turned to Kagome, softly speaking.  
  
"This is why you come home and cry, isn't it."  
  
Stunned, Inuyasha turned to face Kagome as well, seeing the tears in her eyes and the unbearable sorrow they also betrayed.  
  
"Kagome." 


	9. Early Morning Commotion

Disclaimer: It's too late, I'm too tired. Leave me be just this once.  
  
To Fulfill One's Destiny  
  
Chapter 9- Early Morning Commotion  
  
"SIT"  
  
The cry rung out over the land, and a shadow shifted in her blankets. After some extra shuffling, she gently rose from her covers and looked down to find an extra bundle sleeping in her blankets.  
  
The fox kitsune hadn't even noticed her waking.  
  
The loud shouts that could now be heard would be bound to wake the others...  
  
Eventually.....  
  
Maybe not.  
  
Slinking out of the tent, after pausing to smirk at her friend who would wake to find a monk snuggled up next to her, she gazed at the golden glow of the rising sun. How peaceful...  
  
"SIT SIT SIT SIT!"  
  
Well, you couldn't have everything. At least Kagome was speaking to him, sort of. A slight breeze blew by, and she gave a shiver.  
  
"You wouldn't be in danger of catching every illness if you would wear decent clothing."  
  
"Aww, how cute, for a moment, you actually sounded like you cared."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Like I hadn't figured that out a long time ago."  
  
There he was, the omnipresent taiyoukai standing right behind her, appearing from nowhere. Truth was, she had become so used to his ways that she hadn't even been startled when he spoke. While her back was still turned, he gave a cursory glance at her sleeping clothes. Well, at least he justified it to himself by calling it a cursory glance-really, he was all out staring.  
  
Not that Maria hadn't noticed.  
  
"It is perfectly normal for a girl in my time to dress this way. To me a tank top and shorts aren't really treading the line of indecency, alright?"  
  
"Things are different here."  
  
"So I've heard so many times before. Tell me, is it really that scandalous that you have to keep staring, or am I just that ugly." Now Maria had turned to face him, a serious expression on her face. He, on the other hand was shocked into temporary muteness.  
  
"She really sees herself that way..."  
  
Before he could even hope to respond, the sound of a crash could be heard and muffled swearing could be made out.  
  
"Dios Mio, it's been twenty minutes already."  
  
"The well I presume?"  
  
"That, a schoolgirl that needs to get home, and a hanyou who won't let her." Suddenly, she turned and made her way in the direction of the commotion.  
  
He followed, and though he had not spoken, she could sense the question he wouldn't voice.  
  
"This has gone on long enough." 


	10. Forboding Silences

Disclaimer: Sniffle All I own is Maria Sniffle  
  
To Fulfill One's Destiny  
  
Chapter 10- Foreboding Silences  
  
And so Maria was on her way to the well and the small battle there . . .  
  
But at the last minute she turned and jogged to the tent.  
  
Quizzically, Sesshomaru followed, only to hear muffled whispers.  
  
"!Mami!"  
  
"Shh, todo es bien, míja, estoy aquí."  
  
"Quiero ir contigo."  
  
After some shuffling, Maria emerged with Rin seated on her right hip. The sleepy girl yawned drowsily, and immediately turned to Sesshomaru, who was standing there beside them.  
  
"Sesshy-sama"  
  
The dog demon gingerly picked the little girl up in response to her outstretched arms. Allowing her to revel in his attention, he closed his eyes momentarily to feel her tiny fingers explore his face and hair. He really had gone too soft because of her, but he knew no solution to the problem and really didn't wish to find one besides.  
  
Opening his eyes, he disentangled himself from his ward and handed her to her adoptive mother, who had turned away in the meantime to let the taiyoukai indulge her daughter without sacrificing his pride.  
  
Rin uttered a small "Arigatou" before resting her head on Maria's shoulder and falling asleep again.  
  
Watching the pair of females move towards the forest and the hot spring hidden there, he allowed his mind to drift of its own accord.  
  
So much time had passed that he had ceased to count it anymore. He carefully watched his ward and her mother from a distance most of the time, and often returned to his palace to check on the state of things.  
  
Maria had gradually limited the visits to her time to a few times a month, sending her schoolwork with and receiving it from Kagome when her friend traveled through the well on her own.  
  
A smile ghosted his lips.  
  
The girl adapted well to her new responsibility. Instincts had taken over where her experience was green, and she acted like an experienced mother at times. He winced almost imperceptibly.  
  
It had done nothing, however, to take the edge off her personality.  
  
Training her also had its consequences, his arm was black and blue for a day after a ill-timed surprise attack. And that was in the beginning stages.  
  
She had unusual strength for a female human, to be sure, but her attitude was as forceful and her temperament was possibly more dangerous.  
  
She was mostly quiet and temperate, but if provoked the right way, she could unleash a controlled fury to rival the seven hells of the underworld. Protective of those she loved and always ready to fight for them, her growing skill engendered rumors of a human with demon strength in the demon world. This had made demons a little more cautious in attacking human villages, since they had no idea what this human looked like or even if it existed.  
  
What would they say if they found Maria to be the reason for the myth?  
  
She was a different kind, to be sure, but she had her perks.  
  
Sometimes, she was friendly and open, unable to hold a small grudge for long and often acting on her childish impulses such as jumping into water fully clothed, racing off to spin in circles with Rin, or weaving crowns of flowers and the like.  
  
She disciplined Rin when she had to (not very often) and engaged in verbal battles with him (almost hourly). She spent the peaceful days teaching Rin from books Kagome's mother had sent- though he was skeptical at first- and spoke to Rin in interchanging languages. Now, the three of them (he included) had become pretty fluent in Japanese, English, and Spanish (though he'd wanted no part of it to begin with.) Rin often practiced by speaking in English to Kagome, Spanish to Maria, and Japanese with everyone else. Sometimes, she spoke in Spanish to Sesshomaru by accident, but it caused him no real irritation.  
  
Why, when he allowed his thoughts to wander, did they settle on her so often?  
  
She is my ward's mother, therefore, she is also my ward in a way.  
  
His thoughts drifted to her physical attributes, and his cheek flushed ever so slightly.  
  
So she is attractive. More the reason to make sure some demon doesn't attack her.  
  
It really wasn't that true. Most of the time, she could take care of herself. He himself had seen her fell many demons on her own in battle, and her constant watchfulness could be attributed to motherhood, as well as her sharp perceptiveness-knowing when Rin needed her, when Kagome was sad and Inuyasha was hiding something, when Sango was hurt by Miroku's lecherousness and said monk was deep in thought about the demon huntress he was secretly in love with.  
  
He wasn't out of her radar either. It often secretly surprised him how she could instantly respond to questions he hadn't asked and know exactly when something was on his mind.  
  
She, however, was as emotional as the others, though she didn't openly express it.  
  
He had seen her walk off on her own, watched her as she secretly wept in the night, her dreams haunted by demons seemingly more frightening than the Lord of the Western Lands. Her rage in battle was completely protective of others, he had the growing suspicion that if she didn't have Rin so dependent on her, she would have allowed herself to be killed a long time ago.  
  
That would not happen of course. Not as long as he remained as bound to the two humans as he was at the moment. No harm would come to either.  
  
That feeling again  
  
He straightened into a state of alertness.  
  
It's been with me all through the night past and this morning. This foreboding sense of danger.  
  
It was then he'd noticed that his acute hearing had not picked up any sound of splashing water or even of rustling trees from the forest named after his brother.  
  
The forest his protectorates had entered into some time ago.  
  
No sound at all. 


	11. Reflections

Disclaimer: Ok this is it. This disclaimer counts for all subsequent chapters including this one since my creative well has run dry. ALL I OWN IS MARIA AND THIS COMPUTER. And maybe not even this computer....  
  
To Fulfill One's Destiny  
  
Chapter 11- Reflections  
  
Maria strolled at a steady pace into the woods, feeling his gaze on her back.  
  
I guess it's become normal now, expected even.  
  
She brushed a low-hanging branch away from the girl perched on her hip.  
  
Always there to protect us, no questions asked. Wonder when I got used to it.  
  
She carefully stepped over a protruding root.  
  
Strong, silent type. Scary as hell if you tick him off. Oh, right- gorgeous as sin to boot.  
  
Here she came to a clearing and slowed her pace.  
  
Educated in books and in battle, not exactly warm and welcoming. Pretty sharp and unemotional.  
  
The spring was now right in front of her.  
  
I've been thinking of him a lot lately. And not in a detached manner either. Does this mean something?  
  
She stopped right at the edge of the spring.  
  
Am I...  
  
She looked at their reflection in the water.  
  
Have I really...  
  
Her eyes widened in realization.  
  
...fallen...  
  
...for him?  
  
The reflection shattered as a small girl's scream echoed across the forest. 


	12. Confusion and Entrance of the Baboon

To Fulfill One's Destiny  
  
Chapter 12- Confusion and the Entrance of the Baboon  
  
'Shouldn't have let him fill your thoughts.  
  
Shut up  
  
Might've noticed that you were being watched.  
  
Shut UP.  
  
HE CAN'T PROTECT YOU EVERYWHERE YOU GO.  
  
SHUT UP!'  
  
Thus Maria silently battled with herself from her position-several stories above the ground- in the arms of a gigantic demon that looked like it was released from the deepest dungeons of hell.  
  
His head cleared the tree tops, he could easily be seen for miles after he shed his disguise as a old tree...if it were not for the barrier erected around their section of the forest.  
  
Which Maria had just noticed.  
  
Dammit. Figures.  
  
Her main concern was now Rin, who was cradled in the demon's left hand for the time being. Well, her main concern right AFTER she got out of this creature's clutches.  
  
Another demon, smaller than the first and yet taller than a human male emerged into the new clearing.  
  
"Don't forget Kurokan, we cannot kill them ... yet."  
  
Sesshomaru stood now in front of what used to be an open path into the forest.  
  
Used to be, because if you extended one finger forward...  
  
ZIZIZIT  
  
you pulled back a severely burned finger.  
  
In one motion he drew Toukijin from its sheath by his side.  
  
Whoever did this was going to pay.  
  
"Woman, answer me"  
  
"Mmmpf"  
  
Sigh "Relax your grip on her MOUTH KUROKAN."  
  
"Now, answer my question."  
  
"Depends on the question."  
  
"Do not toy with me wench."  
  
"Would you just ask the stupid question already?"  
  
"Fine. Are you not the woman known as Mareya?"  
  
"It's MA-REE-YA, and if that's what you meant to say, then yes."  
  
"And this small creature is your daughter."  
  
She delicately raised one eyebrow. "Hai."  
  
"I see. Very good. Kurokan, let's remove this barrier and let the high and mighty Lord of the Western Lands see the predicament his mate and their pup are in right now."  
  
"EXCUSE ME?!?"  
  
Sesshomaru lifted Toukijin to strike the barrier...  
  
... when it disappeared.  
  
Sheathing his sword, he raced into the woods in search of the two people he cared for above all else, though he didn't know it himself.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Ok, lemme get this straight. You think that I am his MATE?"  
  
"Lover, concubine, slave, whichever applies."  
  
"And that Rin is HIS daughter."  
  
"I thought that he said you would be smart."  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that A) if I ( a human) was Sesshomaru's mate and B) if he (a demon) is Rin's father then C) wouldn't Rin be a hanyou? And who is this HE person you keep referring to?"  
  
"Strange. The child is human, without a doubt."  
  
"No kidding, I thought you would never notice. And this third entity you keep referring to.."  
  
"Don't worry. You'll meet him soon enough."  
  
"Jurokan, interrogation wasn't part of the pact, now was it?"  
  
All four turned to face a person who appeared behind the smaller demon, dressed in a baboon pelt.  
  
"So sorry, forgive me Lord Naraku." 


	13. For the Safety of a Daughter

To Fulfill One's Destiny  
  
Chapter 13- For the Safety of a Daughter  
  
Sesshomaru burst into the clearing to find Maria and Rin in a demon's clutches and another person he was not glad to see.  
  
"Naraku."  
  
"So glad you could join us Lord Sesshomaru. As you can see, we've waited for you."  
  
"What is the meaning of this."  
  
"I wish to strike a deal with you, but as you would obviously unwilling because of our last pact..."  
  
Wait, Sesshomaru made a pact with Naraku? Kagome never told me this.  
  
"...I've made it an offer you cannot refuse. Unless, of course, you would wish them to suffer."  
  
"I'M NOT HIS MATE YOU IDIOT."  
  
With that statement, Sesshomaru looked up at Maria in secret astonishment.  
  
"Tweedledee and Tweedledum can't seem to get this fact through their heads."  
  
"That's what Lord Nara..."  
  
"Forget what I told you and be silent. Lord Sesshomaru, I ask for three simple things in return for the safety of your companions."  
  
"I am listening."  
  
"Inuyasha's pieces of the sacred jewel, the sword of your father Tetsusaiga, and, your brother's head to be precise."  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY."  
  
All turned to face Maria again.  
  
Sesshomaru spoke "Maria."  
  
"No, I won't listen to this. I won't have you even consider this because of my carelessness."  
  
She bit the monster's hand and leapt his other when he released her in pain. Snatching Rin, she vaulted to the ground, landing almost perfectly several feet behind Naraku. "Listen, I won't be used as a tool against him. You want a deal, settle it with me."  
  
Amused, Naraku turned and faced her fully, noting her features and attitude.  
  
He smiled and pondered a moment.  
  
What is she thinking?  
  
"For the safety of your daughter, you will leave this forest with me."  
  
Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and growled almost imperceptibly.  
  
"When Rin is given to Sesshomaru, I will leave this forest with you."  
  
Naraku's eyes flashed in a cold gleam and he nodded. Maria ignored it and looked pointedly at Sesshomaru to stay out of it.  
  
Motioning for the demon minions to step aside, Naraku strolled towards Maria as she urged Rin to move, then watched her daughter run to Sesshomaru's side.  
  
Still facing Sesshomaru, she stated: "You may claim your prize."  
  
A smirk remained on his borrowed face. "Indeed I shall."  
  
As Sesshomaru started forward, Naraku looped his arm around her waist and drew her to him while the winds picked up and surrounded them.  
  
He caught one last glimpse of her face fixed in steadfast resignation before the storm cloud blocked them from his view.  
  
They were gone. 


	14. Can't Imagine

To Fulfill One's Destiny

Chapter 14 - Can't Imagine

Inuyasha returned, covered in dirt and muttering, to Kaede's hut.

Instead of just an old woman, he found a small girl there as well.

Rin, was struggling in Kaede's arms, sobbing and wailing. If it were Shippo or any other child for that matter, he would just tell them to shut up or walk straight out of there.

But Rin never cried, at least, not like this.

The old miko stood with Rin in her arms, walked to Inuyasha, promptly handed Rin to him, and walked right out.

Leaving Inuyasha with a child now burying her face in his haori.

"Hey, stop crying, c'mon, stop that."

Rin lifted her head to face him, took a deep breath, and exploded.

"Ojisan (Uncle), youvegottahelpsesshomarusamameandokasangotattackedbymonstersandthis scaryguyshowedupandthreatenedusandhetookokasanaway!!!" That out, she began to wail again.

"Wait, I didn't get all of that, HEY!"

Something finally clicked. (Took a while didn't it.)

"The scary guy, what did he look like."

Her face still pressed in his haori, he could make out a muffled "mhe woofed mike a monkie."

_Naraku._

Speeding out of the hut, he sprinted to the tent where he found Sango, Miroku, and Shippo in the middle of packing their things.

"We have to leave now."

"What's wrong Inuyasha."

"No time to explain right now. Shippo, take Rin to the village and stay there."

"But..."

"Just do it Shippo. Let's move out NOW."

Sprinting off, he left Shippo to hustle to the village with Rin and Sango and Miroku on Kirara's back to play catch up.

_Naraku._

_I can't imagine what he wants with Maria_.

_And that fact alone can mean everything._


	15. Hold Out

To Fulfill One's Destiny

Chapter 15- Hold Out

"How are you faring, dearest."

"You wish I was your dearest, and I'm doing just dandy, thank you very much."

"Really, now."

"Really. How bad off could anyone be, dressed in the finest silk kimonos, fed the best delicacies, waited upon hand and foot - unless you factor in being chained to the walls."

"A necessary measure after the several escape attempts."

"Couldn't help it, I'm afraid. I was taught never to overstay my welcome."

"You forget, you are eternally welcome here. And, you will have to accept my invitations eventually."

"Oh _those _invitations. Thanks but no thanks, I like MY futon just fine."

"I could always join you."

"I prefer to sleep alone."

"The coming winter is bringing the cold winds early."

"Your point being?"

"You will have to accept my offer at one point or another."

"In your dreams and my nightmares."

"Have it your way. Kagura, escort our guest to the extra bedroom."

A new shadow appeared by the screen, illuminated by red so that Maria could see her from her position in her room.

"You do realize if you gave in, you wouldn't have my daily 'visits' to deal with."

"I'd rather have him try implanting me with another piece of purple glass than have THAT to go through."

_So she still doesn't know of the power of the sacred jewel. Her 'friends' obviously didn't tell her._

Kagura used her wind powers to raise Maria off the floor and unlock her chains, moving her into another room used for her daily 'visit'- to have another shard of the Shikon jewel implanted in her back in the hopes of bringing her under Naraku's control.

_She won't call out._

Naraku waited patiently, reclining in his room as he always did, to see if the new implant would take hold of his prisoner's spirit.

_Won't scream, won't cry. It's as if she's shut all her senses off. Such control and will._

He smiled secretively in the isolation of his room.

_And that's what attracted me in the first place_.

Unknown to the group, Naraku had watched them all in Kanna's mirror-and was intrigued by the latest member.

While Onigumo lusted for the dead priestess Kikyo, the demon Naraku had found his own object to desire...

_She holds more power than she knows, I could feel it emanate from her in her early bouts of anger. In the beginning, she was so contrary, refusing everything I offered her. Now, she'll accept it, but is as unemotional as stone. Strangest of all- she clings to nothing, not a shred of hope._

A scream could be heard from the other room - Kagura, most likely nearly escaped getting hit by Maria's loose and spiteful chains.

_Even when she raises her voice, its empty, hollow. _

He watched the shadow of a young girl being borne upon air, her chains splayed like spider legs around her, followed by a woman obviously ruffled and irritated.

He grimaced.

_She can't hold out much longer. Even with that sealed power dormant inside her._


	16. Dealing with the Devil

To Fulfill One's Destiny

Chapter 16- Dealing with the Devil

Days turned into weeks, weeks to months.

And still they had not found her.

Not a trace of her, Naraku, or the poison winds that bore them away.

They had found the two demons that had attacked her, well, what was left of them anyway.

Inuyasha and the others had caught up to Sesshomaru, and they'd spent all hours of the day and night searching.

Kagome had returned, retrieved by Kirara in top speed and informed of the latest events by Sango.

All of Sesshomaru's castle intelligence and his brother's knowledge of Naraku amounted to naught.

Now, they were resting around a fire where they were to camp for the night.

Miroku and Sango were fretfully asleep, exhausted and tired. Inuyasha was watching the moon from his bed in the tree branches, at a loss at where to do from here on out.

Sesshomaru was even more cold and distant than he had been when they had met him, refusing to even speak.

Kagome had wandered off, a habit she'd picked up lately. Recently, she'd become so adept she could sneak by Inuyasha when he was awake and lost in thought.

Wandering in an open field, she sought a clearing in a tree grove a good hike away.

Upon arriving, she stood, suddenly fearful of what she was about to do. Taking a deep breath, she walked to the dead center of the open ground and felt as though she were tempting fate.

For the first time since the encounter with the witch Urasue, she allowed her spirit to reach outside her body, opening like a many-petaled flower, glowing in the darkness.

As she'd hoped, a soul-stealer appeared, followed by dozens of others.

Kikyo turned sharply.

_Is it be my spirit calling out to me?_

_But why?_

She vanished in the direction of the calling.

Seeing Kikyo appear before her, Kagome reeled in her struggling soul.

_Thanks Kaede. The training did come in handy._

"Clever girl. Why have you sought me?"

"I have a deal to make with you."

Kikyo stood in amazement.

_She wants me to tell her where to find Naraku. She's figured out that I know where he resides._

"And what do I receive in return for this information."

Kagome took a deep breath. _Now or never girl, don't lose the nerve once you've come so far._

She drew a memory of Maria's smiling face to mind.

_You put yourself in danger before because of me, to save me. Now it's my turn. _

_For you..._

"What do you want?"

Inuyasha suddenly cocked his head.

Just as a soul stealer drifted by.

_Kikyo._

Standing to go, he suddenly stopped.

_Where's Kagome?_

Suddenly in a panic, he stole off to the woman he knew would hold an answer.

Arriving at the clearing, he gazed in amazement at the scene in front of him.

Kagome and Kikyo held each other tightly in an embrace, surrounding by swirling winds flowing upward toward the sky.

Kikyo was whispering in Kagome's ear, fast and calm. His sensitive dog-demon hearing couldn't pick up the words, only snatches of rare emotion.

Then Kagome's voice chimed, a clear and determined "I promise."

The winds died away as Kikyo summoned her soul stealers, bearing her away as she spared one last empty smile for Kagome before she disappeared.

"Kagome"

She turned and faced Inuyasha, a puzzling look on her features that he couldn't quite figure out.

"I know where he is now. I know where to find Maria."


	17. Confrontation

1To Fulfill One's Destiny

Chapter 17- Confrontation

Sesshomaru led the others in a mad pace across the valleys and villages to the east of their old camp.

Inuyasha spoke to the girl seated on his back.

"Kagome, what..."

"Inuyasha"

She balled her fists in his haori.

'_Don't tell Inuyasha. Promise me this.'_

"There's no time for that."

She gasped.

"There, to the right a little. I sense the jewel shards!"

_Just like she said._

'_Give me your word'_

'_I promise'_

* * *

Naraku smiled to himself. He could sense their arrival.

_There's no need to rush._

_They'll be here just in time. In their case, however..._

He let out a laugh.

_It'll be too late_.

* * *

Just as they arrived at a large and familiar castle, Kagura stepped out to meet them.

"Well, hello there."

"Kagura!"

"Haven't you been long in coming. Nonetheless, you happen to be just in time."

The group stood, in stunned and wary silence.

"Allow me to do the formalities, Kagura."

Naraku, in his baboon pelt, appeared at the doorway, stepping forward.

Inuyasha moved forward.

"What are you up to Naraku?"

He smiled under his baboon mask, and looked pointedly at Kagura, who narrowed her eyes and then moved inside the doorway.

"We were just about to commence our celebrations, and now we have the opportunity to introduce someone to you."

Readying themselves for a new incarnation to fight, they shifted into battle stances.

"I assure you, there will be no need for that."

They looked on in disbelief.

"Kagura."

She appeared guiding a hand through the doorway, stepping aside and smiling in immense satisfaction.

"May I introduce to you, my soon-to-be wife, Lady Maria."


	18. Empty Joy

1To Fulfill One's Destiny

Chapter 18- Empty joy

A woman emerged from the shadows of the castle and took the hand Naraku proffered.

Even Sesshomaru gasped.

_Maria_

There she was, adorned in the finest kimono silks, covering her in countless layers. Her dark chocolate hair bound with several ornate hairpins, and her face carefully made-up like the women who occupied high positions at court.

Sango's eyes widened in realization.

Her eyes were as empty as her brother Kohaku's-empty and lifeless.

Naraku drew her closer, gazing in amusement at the mixed emotions of the group in front of him.

His gaze fixated on Sesshomaru, and narrowed in calcuation.

Guiding Maria to his side, he wrapped an arm around her waist.

And elicited a growl from Sesshomaru.

Everyone turned in surprise.

"What is this Lord Sesshomaru? Surely the great demon lord of the Western Lands has no qualms about the fate of a lowly human girl."

"I warn you Naraku" He spoke in a deadly tone. "Do not lay your filthy hands on her."

"What is your concern in this."

"She is my WARD."

"She is not."

Silence

"However, it seems you have some concern for her, on what is it founded?"

"No business of yours."

"But it is my business. She is to be my wife."

With that, he drew her closer, and she responded by burying her arms in the white fur of his cloak, snaking her arms under it and around his torso.

Her gaze locked with Sesshomaru's.

_No, it cannot be._

"She's mine Lord Sesshomaru, thanks to the power of the sacred jewel."

Never had she seemed so distant to him.

"Accept it."

Stunned, all except Naraku and Kagura stared at the beautiful girl speaking with a hollow and empty tone.

"I am to stay here with him."

"I won't accept this."

"You must."

"What of your daughter."

"What daughter. All I have is Naraku."

Tears streamed down Kagome and Sango's faces.

_No._

Sesshomaru spoke.

"I either leave here with you or in my journey to the underworld."

Naraku smiled in immense satisfaction.

"The latter can be arranged for."


	19. Surprise

AN: To Soramiko (hope I spelled that right) I am so sorry! I completely forgot to translate anything for anyone in this thing…and some people might absolutely appreciate it! So here it is all the way from chap. 1:

Senora- Mrs.

Gaijin- in my estimate a foreigner, a non-Japanese

Taiyoukai- dog demon

Okasan- mother

Hai- yes

-sama- think it means 'lord' but it's definitely a term of high respect

hentai- lecher, pervert

Dios mio- my god

Mami- mommy

todo es bien, míja, estoy aquí- everything's well,(slang for mi hija- my daughter, affectionate)I am here

Quiero ir contigo- I want to go with you

Arigatou- thank you

Miko- priestess

And now…for the latest update that has been so postponed!

P.S. To Dragon Man 180: I share your opinion wholeheartedly, but I don't think it would fit with the storyline. ( oh how I wish it would…)

To Fulfill One's Destiny

Chapter 19- Surprise

"That won't be necessary, my Lord."

Naraku turned to face the woman at his side.

"What idea do you have that could rival my own?"

"Leave him to me, is it not your favorite amusement? To have your enemy defeated by the one he thought he could trust?"

His eyes narrowed, and then a wicked smile spread across his face.

"You are a true woman. Even I cannot discern your next move."

Sesshomaru stared in silence, and Naraku turned from her to face him.

"You try to protect her, and yet you never even fathomed the immense power she holds. With her by my side, I will want for nothing, not even the Shikon jewel."

Maria buried herself even further into his cloak as he spoke, and shifted her palms from his back to his chest, her head resting between them.

"My lord."

Naraku moved his stare to focus on the girl.

"What is it, my dearest."

"Is it so wise to allow unpredictability to wrap its arms around you?"

In surprise and shock, the others witnessed what Naraku had failed to notice...

the iridescent light emitting from Maria's hands.

Looking up, Maria blinked and gave a cocky smirk.

"Didn't I tell you that you'd only wish I WAS YOUR DEAREST?"

Naraku was forced back, his body almost completely destroyed by the blast of power coming from her hands. Stunned, his head disappeared in a swirl of poison gas.

Kagura tried to reach for her fan.

"Kaaaaguuuurrrra."

She looked up.

"Looking for this?"

Maria flicked open a red and white fan - Kagura's tool- and hid her face behind it.

"Don't think I'd forgotten to thank you for your HOSPITALITY."

Closing the fan abruptly in her left hand, she held up her right and a blast of power issued forth, a bright light that enveloped Kagura as it had Naraku's body.

When the light and wind subsided, not even a trace of Kagura's kimono could be found.

The others stared on in shock as Maria lowered her hand, and dropped the fan of the wind sorceress.

"Finally," she sighed. "I am free."

Her eyes tilting closed, she pitched forward, falling into darkness.


	20. Confessions

To Fulfill One's Destiny

Chapter 20- Confessions

Maria awoke to find herself lying in-between Kagome and Sango, with the males reclining in separate places around a fire.

Slipping out from between them, she fixed the mussed covers and then straightened.

_I'm still wrapped in this kimono. No wonder I woke up, probably overheated. I probably still have the makeup on too. And these hairpins are painful besides._

She stood and looked all around, spotting a pond a ways to her right.

_Here we are._

Trekking up to the shore, she collapsed, exhausted, next to the pond's edge.

Looking at her reflection, she paused.

"I almost look like a courtesan in this makeup. Well, almost."

Grimacing, she raised her arms to let the many sleeves fall back, and thrust her hands in the water. Splashing her face, she began to scrub furiously to remove the offending makeup.

"That won't work."

She turned, peeking through parted fingers to see Sesshomaru standing by her.

"And I suppose you have something better?"

He kneeled gracefully beside her, producing a cloth. As she lowered her hands, he dipped it in the pond water and began to gently stroke her face with it.

"I've seen the servants at my home, they seem to prefer this method."

They knelt in silence, neither speaking as he wiped her face clean.

"Look at me."

Her face heated, but she still persisted in averting her eyes from meeting his own.

After all this time, she still could sense the questions he would not ask.

Turning from him and moving out of his reach, she stood, undoing the obi belt and sliding the outer layers of her kimono off until she had one pure green layer covering her white underrobe. Sliding the many pins out of her hair, she allowed the dark river to cascade down her back.

He stood, watching her every movement.

Turning to him again, she held her hand to her chest, producing an iridescent light that glowed and shimmered around her fingers. Wincing a little at the pain, she lowered her hand to show him dozens of shards of the sacred jewel cradled in her palm, allowing the light to fade away as they both watched.

"He implanted these within me every so often, hoping to force me to bend to his will. When I sensed your coming, I acted as though the shards had finally taken effect."

Clutching the shards to her chest, she continued.

"After all that time, I still recognized your signature, your presence. I figured, that if he thought me subdued, I might have a better chance of escaping."

"I didn't protect you."

She blinked.

"I failed you, when you depended on me."

Placing the cloth on her cheek, he guided her face upward to face his own.

Tears shimmered in her eyes as she finally looked him full in the face.

"It was so painful...to embrace him like that...with you watching...I didn't understand why...but it hurt me so badly to do it."

Her head bowed down, she broke down and wept in front of him for the first time.

Unconsciously embracing her, he held her as she soaked his haori with her tears.

_Why did it hurt me to watch as well?_


	21. Insomnia

To Fulfill One's Destiny

Chapter 21- Insomnia

Sesshomaru looked down at the sleeping forms of his ward and her mother in the light of the moon.

She'd changed into clothes from her time as soon as Kagome had awakened that day, and made sure that the kimono from Naraku was burned to ashes that disappeared with the wind.

_She didn't look particularly odd in an outfit from our time._

They'd returned to the village as quickly as they could, and, according to the old miko Kaede, Rin spoke and smiled for the first time in months.

He watched them as Rin tried in her sleep to bury herself in her mother, as Maria drew her closer and shifted, splaying her loose, thick, wavy hair even more haphazardly over her pillow.

Tilting his head back, he recalled a past memory.

_She shifted again..._

_and again..._

_and again._

_Now he really was irritated. What was her problem?_

_Cracking open an eyelid, he languidly looked at her from his seated position by the tree._

_She was shivering, curling completely around Rin who slept soundly in the blanket she was wrapped in._

_Stupid girl. Always sacrificing herself, even in giving a damned blanket._

_Suddenly turning, she fixed one open eye on his sleeping form and questioningly cocked an eyebrow._

_Busted. (As he'd heard her say in such times before)_

_Motioning for her to come closer, he watched as she tiredly stood while cradling Rin in her arms and walked toward him, stopping right in front of him._

_In irritation, he grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her down to sit in his lap, earning a small surprised gasp in return._

"_What..."_

"_Be quiet. You'll wake the others."_

_Removing his haori, he proceeded to cover them while she curled closer to his chest, now only clad in his undershirt._

"_When will you think of yourself for once."_

"_Hmm?"_

_He tapped Rin's head to get his point across._

"_Oh. I too used to worrying about others I guess._"

_She must have really been sleep-deprived to start speaking like that. Splendid. (Yet another phrase of hers)_

"_Sorry if this disgusts you...what with you disliking humans and all..."_

_Before he could crack out a retort, she stretched upward and kissed his cheek._

"_Arigatou, Sesshomaru."_

_Later during that night, he noted the irony._

_In their position, they could almost pass for a family._

_A _real_ family..._

Awaking suddenly, he relaxed his gaze on the sleeping humans.

_How did she manage to get right under my skin without my noticing?_

He moved a little to get more comfortable.

_She still won't speak more about her time there, Not even to that mik... mental slap ...to Kagome_.

He watched her breathe through her parted lips.

'_I didn't protect you'_

'_...never even fathomed...'_

'_...so painful...to embrace him like that...with you watching...'_

'_...the immense power she holds.'_

'_I failed you.'_

'_...I didn't understand why...'_

Closing his eyes, he took a slow breath.

That settled it.

Maria could no longer travel in the quest for the shards of the sacred jewel.


	22. Reason

To Fulfill One's Destiny

Chapter 22- Reason

After several days of silent contemplation, Sesshomaru finalized his decision - and his argument- in his mind.

Unfortunately, Inuyasha had noticed the alteration in his brother's temperament and confronted him on it minutes later.

Their relationship was an odd one, considering they were enemies before Maria's entrance into this world. Over time, necessity overcame their animosity and they found themselves fighting side by side in and out of battle, especially when facing the combined wrath of Kagome and Maria.

"..."

"Shut up and tell me, I don't have all day."

"I'm taking Maria and Rin home."

"WHAT?!?"

Unknown to the both of them, Maria had passed them by on her way to gather herbs for the miko training Kagome was undergoing. She had chalked up their meeting to another brotherly dispute, but froze and dove behind a tree at the mention of her name.

"Home...you mean the castle? You're pulling my leg. Didn't we already go through this one? If you think..."

"Silence, little brother. I've already settled my mind on the matter."

"Yeah, your mind is one thing, HERS is another story. Can't you figure..."

"Cannot you 'figure' out that she...both NEED PROTECTION."

"Hey I'm not the idiot WHO LET HER GET KIDNAPPED."

"You're not. Which is why you don't understand. She is a helpless woman, she has to be protected. This is no place for her."

At this, Maria stood, and silently took off, biting back tears of pain and disgust, all former thoughts of her errand forgotten.

_His equal...HAH!...so much for even mutual respect. I CAN BE ON MY OWN. When I was little, mom and dad weren't there for me, and I dealt with it. I am NOT GOING TO BE A PITY CASE. All he'll ever think of me is as a liability._

Arriving back at the village, she avoided the field where Kaede and Sango were training Kagome, Kaede with her miko wisdom and Sango to offer battle situations. Arriving at the old miko's hut, she hastily wrote a note to leave behind as a goodbye.

"Feh, as if she needs protection. For a human, she's pretty good in battle."

"Inuyasha...what would you do if Kagome were to be kidnapped."

"That's not the same."

"In a way, it is."

Inuyasha stared at the ground in thought.

"I guess...I'd feel helpless, like I'd done something wrong...like I'd..."

"...failed her?"

Startled, Inuyasha looked at him. "Yea."

"I cannot see why, but I feel that way as well Inuyasha. Somehow, she's..."

"...become someone you need to protect? Keh, I know that feeling all too well."

Retrieving Rin, Maria took off at a dead run for the well.

"Mami, what's the matter?"

She looked kindly down at Rin, and sighed. Somehow, she'd never been able to white-lie to Rin, it was something straight out of her character.

"Rin, we're gonna have to stay at your Tia Higurashi-san's for a while." she spoke rapidly in an odd blend of Spanish and Japanese.

"But why?"

"Rin, if we have any hope of coming back and traveling with them again... this is it."

"But Sesshomaru-sama..."

"He's the reason we have to leave, mija."

Tia- auntmija- short version of 'mi hija,' my daughter


	23. This Time

AN: I suck and I'm sorry that this took so long to put up! So much has been going on...but you don't wanna hear excuses, do ya? I'll put four chaps up immeduately as an apology for the horrendous wait.

To Fulfill One's Destiny

Chapter 23 - This Time

Sitting at home, while Maria trudged her way through another night with math, Rin had fallen asleep with help from Kagome's mom. Ms. Higurashi was far more understanding when she'd found that Rin was an adopted daughter, and welcomed the opportunity to act as grandmother. Knowingly, she forced the other members of the household to not pry into Maria's sudden return.

Slamming her textbook shut, she leaned back in her chair.

_If I ever find the man who decided graduating seniors needed to know theorems, I swear..._

Her eye caught a photo of Kagome and the rest of the gang, taken a little while after Maria's arrival.

_I wonder how they're holding up..._

"We're heading out Maria-kun!"

Maria leaned back further and shouted "'kay Mrs. Higurashi!"

"Sit up right in that chair before you fall over!"

_Knows me almost too well._

Stretching, Maria prepared to plunge into the joy cringe of AP biology II.

SLAM

She turned to find a livid Sesshomaru in her doorway.

"Aww crap."

-

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"I'm telling you I don't know!"

"Would you like to experience the rest of your life as a eunuch, monk?"

"HEY HEY HEY ALRIGHT I'LL TELL YOU!"

-

_Bet Miroku sold me out._

"Hey look, there's an angry taiyoukai in my room."

"Stop, I am in no mood for sarcasm."

"Took you long enough to get here. I take it someone felt like informing you?"

"The monk, in order to ensure he would be able to procreate later on. You are coming back with me."

"I think not, Lord Sesshomaru. I rather prefer it here."

_Why is she so cold and distant?_

"Why are you looking at me like that? I mean, don't you get it? I'm safe and protected here. Cause, as you know, I am a helpless woman, after all. Isn't my place in the home?"

With that, she pushed past Sesshomaru, stalked downstairs and picked up Rin from her makeshift bed next to Mrs. Higurashi's room.

He inwardly grimaced in recognition of his own words.

"I thought you were smart enough to figure that out already."

He sedately walked downstairs, watching her hold Rin in her arms.

"It wasn't meant that way."

"I'm sure it wasn't, you chauvinist pig. I understand the difference between humans and demons, and that's fine. But, I won't stand to be some pitiful liability. I've taken care of myself since before I came to this country in this time, and..."

"I am not requesting that you make yourself wholly dependent on me, it was not my intention to subjugate you."

"Well?"

"You need time to adjust to the change in you, this new power you have. To do this in battle would be foolhardy. And, you haven't been given time to completely recover from your period in captivity...

I just...want to...

protect you."

She looked at him in surprise, and he realized his slip.

slight cough "...both. Protect you both."

She looked at the ground, and then at Rin, a little thrown by his behaviour and pondering her next move.

"I promise to protect you this time."

Silence.

She looked him straight in the eye and sighed, decision already made.


	24. Cursed Blessing

To Fulfill One's Destiny

Chapter 24- Cursed Blessing

_They musn't have been kidding when they said even the most ancient servants get lost around here._

Maria sighed. She was lost . . . again.

_This isn't a palace, it's a maze._

A slight giggle could be heard off in the distance.

_And yet Rin always finds the garden like an addicted butterfly. Who would've thought hide-and-seek would have been such a challenge?_

"I heard them speak of it earlier, the visiting lords."

She stopped, shook her head in disgust at herself, and began to walk away.

"They're planning a bachelor's ball."

_Crap. And I yell at Sota for being nosy._

Not surprisingly, she found herself eavesdropping on the servants' whispering.

_I'll berate myself later. Besides, after I last saw the girls, I haven't had much news to entertain myself with._

"Our lord would never..."

"That's the thing. The other lords of the northern, southern, and eastern lands are planning in secret, as a surprise."

"This won't be a welcome surprise, to be sure."

"Well, they've decided it was time our lord selected a wife, especially after the rumors."

"What rumors?"

WHAM "GET TO WORK YOU WORTHLESS SLUGS!"

She sighed. "Figures."

"Ahem. Entertaining yourself, Maria-sama?"

She looked to find the handmaiden she'd made fast friends with over the past weeks.

"Well, I was. And please, no 'sama'. I never claimed to be a lady and I don't intend to start now."

"In all actuality, Maria-sam...Maria-san, you are well liked for your kindness and admired for your audacity to stand up for us to Lord Sesshomaru, most feel that you must be a demoness in disguise to have such strength."

"Ahh, that. Well, the onigiri incident was my fault to begin with, and I couldn't let him blame the innocents for setting his study ablaze."

"True...If you were looking for your daughter, she is in the gardens. Are you lost?"

"Umm...blushing...a little."

_What was I thinking? That Sesshomaru would remain single all his life? He's hundreds of years old for the love of...but, then why am I so sad and dejected? I put those feelings behind me a long time ago! ...didn't I ?_

* * *

Languidly intertwining a new flower in the wreath she was making, she held it up to the sun to admire her handiwork. 

"I believe that it is rather fine as it is."

Sesshomaru was standing behind her head, allowing his eyes to pass over the wreath she held to the sky.

As it was, her reclining time was over. Easing herself to a seated postion, she noted the intertwined array of red and white flowers perched on his head like a crown. She bit back her lip to stifle a laugh.

_Why does that little action affect me so? She is just biting her lip._

"I take it Rin gave you her present?"

He rolled his eyes in mock disgust.

_Boy, I do love teasing him, don't I?_

"Stop that, you know you like it. She did a red and white one because she couldn't find 'gold and silver to match Sessy-sama's hair'!" As she imitated her daughter's voice, she stood and poked his nose gently.

"I'll bite your finger if you persist in doing that."

"Learned it from me, did you? I had given you a lot of forewarning that time, however."

"Here."

He quickly placed a wreath of snow-white lilies on her head, and sliding his fingers in her curly dark hair.

"A crowning gift for you as well."

"Arigatou Sesshomaru-sama, though I'm sure my crown doesn't make me as kawaii as you, I will treasure it dearly." With a teasing smile, she left to play with Rin near the garden pond.

_How can I get over my feelings for him if he persists in doing things like that? Little teasing pieces of hope...no, they're probably just to fight his boredom in lieu of other amusement._

He watched as the shimmering waters illuminated the girl-no, woman-he'd come to adore. Her smile and laughter etched on his mind as he watched her play with Rin in complete carefree bliss. He couldn't ignore the woman she'd become, and the vision she was with her lily crown starkly contrasted against her dark hair was a sight. Her aura wasn't exactly that of a human either, and he wasn't the only one to notice her attributes.

'_Lord Sesshomaru, who was that lovely vision who just passed by the door?'_

'_Surely you have not taken a mate without notifying us.'_

He grimaced. There were also, the other questions...

'_Venerable Lord Sesshomaru, I have come to ask permission to court..."_

They were not mistaken, she was no ordinary human to be sure. And not his claim at any rate. Then, why couldn't he tell her of the many suitors that came to ask for courting rights? And why had he found all of them wanting?

'_The forbidden fruit, my son'_

No.

'_It is the sweetest to taste and the most satisfying to claim as your own.'_

_Do I really resemble you to that extreme, Father? _

_Is this a curse, or...a blessing?_

* * *

**Onigiri- rice ball**

**-sama: equivalent of 'lord' or 'lady'**

**kawaii- cute**


	25. Taking the Plunge

To Fulfill One's Destiny

Chapter 25- Taking the Plunge

"Ack."

"Our lord has been so kind as to give you a full range of new silk robes to compose a kimono for the ball he has been pressed into holding tonight."

"And tell me this, was the chest of new silk robes that I received last week somehow unsuitable?"

"I truly have no idea Maria-sama. Excuse me, I will be back to aid you after you have made your selection."

Maria turned to the expansive array of colored silks.

_Wow do I feel spoiled. There's every color of the rainbow and then some! I don't know how to choose . . . what if I make some fashion blunder_? _I won't shame him, maybe I'll just stick with solid colors this time to be safe-too bad the handmaidens are such 'yes' people or I might have been able to actually get some advice on this sort of thing. _

_Okay, let's see. If I were an artist, which colors would I choose to paint my masterpiece?_

_Hmm..._

She laid her fingertips on a robe.

_And so the novice lays the first stroke of paint._

_I laugh at my own melodrama._

* * *

Sesshomaru was definitely pissed.

_Leave it to them to arrange a ball for the select purpose of selecting a mate for me and then 'neglect' to inform me of it._

He nearly ran into a group of demonesses, breaking his train of thought.

Turning, he found others behind him as well.

_And so they close in for the kill...like a hungry pack of vultures._

"Oh Sesshomaru-sama!" feminine tittering all around "How are you faring these days?"

_This is madness._

* * *

Maria stood at the threshold of the room where the ball was in full swing, hidden behind the paper screen.

_What am I doing? I am a full fifteen minutes late, Sesshomaru will kill me...if he notices. Probably has a horde of beautiful royal female demons fawning over him instead of the regular two or three._

She shifted nervously in her many layered kimono and wooden shoes. Well, the hair was really the most painful, it was pulled tightly and seemed heavier though she'd refused the most ornate head pins.

_It's probably because I'm a tender head. What am I doing? Why am I dressed this way? He probably won't even notice . . . stop it. I have to get over this childish infatuation now. This is for him to select a mate and for me to not make a fool of myself. First step is to go in gracefully, and hopefully unnoticed, before I come in twenty minutes later instead of fifteen._

Taking a deep breath, she gently and silently slid open the screen door.


	26. As the Sunset Appears

To Fulfill One's Destiny

Chapter 26- As the Sunset Appears

The whole room fell silent...

Watching as Maria carefully stepped forward into the room.

Layer upon layer of unlined dyed silks were arranged perfectly on her athletic form, a graduating sea that melted from purple to red to orange to gold flawlessly, each robe dyed specifically and precisely down to the bright gold under robe to call to mind the image of the setting sun. The uppermost purple robe was lightly impressed with images of stars set in recognizable constellation patterns. An obi of red with gold cord bound the kimono to her. Most of her hair was pulled back into a simple knot intertwined with golden ribbons that flowed with the rest of her curly/wavy hair that flowed free over her upper back. Her carefully made up face was subtle and magnified her features, she had managed to convince the servants to allow her to use makeup from her time.

Even some demonesses dropped their fans in wonder and curiosity.

_What did I do? Was I really that late?_

Under the intense stares of the entire room, she held her head high and acted calm, though her legs threatened to shake under all the silks.

_Remember to breathe, remember to breathe. Just be yourself and everything will be fine... hopefully._

The room slowly began to revive and raise up to its former volume.

She let out a sigh of relief and allowed her eyes to scan the area.

_Just as I thought, the center of attention. How can they help themselves, he's gorgeous and a lord of riches. How can he help himself,..._

_...when they're all so stunning?_

Sesshomaru watched crossly as all the male demon nobles slowly began to flock around Maria much in the same way the female nobles surrounded him. It took them a moment to gather their wits, but they proved to be very similar to their female counterparts.

_Look at them, like moths to a flame._

The males all politely sought to impress her, each vying to engage her in conversation, compliment her looks, to catch her eye for even a moment.

_She looks overwhelmed, but she's enjoying it quite well._

He watched on as she smiled and laughed at each one's anecdotes, gasped at each one's war stories, and cautiously exercised her wit at few's expense, and even they were too enraptured to notice.

_A foreign doll._

One male dared to touch her fingers to gain her attention.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and an angry growl came from his throat.

_MY foreign doll._

* * *

Maria whirled around in a dizzy circular pattern, attempting to focus on each new male that spoke and give him her attention so she wouldn't seem rude, not noticing how they all had focused solely on her.

"How fortuitous it was for you then!"

"That seems to be your army's preferred attack, is it not?"

"But would you focus on me so much if you noticed your servant there swiping the food?"

Each round adorned her with more mystique and interest-according to them, no lady was as apt to be laughing so openly, discussing the gory details of battles, or speaking her mind as she did.

Trying to answer each and every companion, she felt someone touch her fingers and turned to find the person.

To find him hanging in the air, his throat securely held in Sesshomaru's grasp.


	27. Breaking Point

AN: I am so sorry! Ya'll must hate me for never uploading, that is, if you actually read this story. It's kinda continuing longer than I really expected it to (as if I actually had a plan when I started this monstrosity…) and if you've hung with it, I praise your amazingness. Let me know, and let me know if there's anything you'd like me to write or whatever as a reward. Seriously! Anyway, junior year basically almost killed me in the past few months, the only explanation for my absence and slackage on this. Thanks for reading! And, as always, criticisms and compliments are accepted equally and as guides for improvement.

To Fulfill One's Destiny

Chapter 27- Breaking Point

A silence, completely unlike the one that had greeted Maria, fell heavily on the room.

The youkai struggled for breath as Sesshomaru tightened his grasp.

Maria burst from her enclosure of admirers to try and spare the offending demon.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Please! Put him down!"

He looked at her icily and flung the demon into a corner of the room with a shattering crash.

"You dare to give me orders."

"He did nothing wrong!"

"He lay his hand inappropriately and must be punished."

"HE TOUCHED MY FINGERS. HOW IS THAT..."

"SILENCE. I WILL HEAR NO MORE OF THIS."

"Really. And I suppose the grasping and petting from the noble women is a different story?"

"You will not talk to me thus in my domain."

"What is your problem?"

"These males all over you are my problem."

"Hypocrite."

"You are to be respectfully treated."

"So talking to people is improper? Tell me, how did you come to control my life?"

"I protect you, and you do as I say."

"Since when? I don't remember giving up my ability to make my own decisions."

"My word is final. The matter is closed."

"I think not."

"YOU ARE MY WARD AND SHALL KNOW YOUR PLACE."

"Sorry your highness, but I am not one of your PROTECTORATES."

"You shall not treat me so."

"And how about the way you're treating me? Like you're a jealous boyfriend or an overbearing master?"

"This ends now."

"You're sure right about that."

She turned and walked toward the screen doors.

"Do not turn your back to me."

She stopped and turned, with an icy glare that matched his own so accurately the servants in the back of the room shivered out of reflex.

"I have the right to act as I see fit."


	28. Fight Back

To Fulfill One's Destiny

Chapter 28- Fight Back

The cool night breeze caressed her, failing to cool her raging blood.

Barefoot, in the grass of the garden, she tried her best to keep from crying.

_That bastard._

"Maria."

She turned halfway, the moon and her hair acting to shadow her face from his eyes, though he could smell the saltwater brimming if he were miles away.

"Speak of the devil."

"Maria..."

"Do you think, you can tell me what to do, how to act, who to pretend to be?"

"It's not ...it was improper the way you talked to me back in the room."

"I can only be who I am and no one else Sesshomaru."

_I will tell her now._

_I can't do this anymore, I will confront him and this and finally, maybe, move on._

"Maria."

"Sesshomaru."

Silence followed. Maria turned and fully faced him. Then, she fell into her fighting stance, a shining katana in her right hand, surprising Sesshomaru.

"I will fight back this time . . . to reclaim what I unconsciously gave to you."

He watched her as the petals from the sakura tree behind her fell like rain behind her in the blustering wind.

"Sesshomaru, I want my heart back."


	29. Let Go

To Fulfill One's Destiny

Chapter 29- Let Go

Without further word, she attacked.

Silently raging and in confusion as to how to deal with the emotions she didn't understand.

He pulled a sword forth in response, and met her blow for blow.

They fought furiously, and in silence.

Moving rapidly and silently, the fight carried all over the grassy garden and even in the air.

Spotting an opening, Maria lunged forward and prepared to slit his throat.

He did nothing to stop her. Not even to move out of harm's way.

She moved at the last possible moment and ended up slamming into him, bringing the battle to a pause.

"Release me."

His arm had wrapped itself around her and wasn't moving.

"Release me now."

No response.

"Dammit Sesshomaru, let me go!"

She commenced to wriggle and thrash to try and escape.

"I cannot do as you request."

She stopped, focused intently on the voice now whispering in her ear.

"No matter how hard I've tried, I cannot let you go."

Her heart skipped.

"And as for your heart, I will return it when you return my own."

She shivered as his tongue traced the rim of her ear.

"Although, I believe that I prefer that the situation remain as is."


	30. Sealing Bonds

To Fulfill One's Destiny

Chapter 30- Sealing Bonds

She followed him through the winding hallways and through a pair of doors to find herself facing a large bed in an unfamiliar room. Confused, she took in the room until her eyes lighted upon a familiar piece of armor and fur in the corner.

_Is this...his room?_

She turned sharply, hearing him slide the door shut behind them.

"Sesshomaru, the others..."

"They left soon afterward. It seems they suspected what I thought was so secret."

She watched him cautiously as he approached her, backing up until her knees hit the bed and left her pinned between him and the edge.

"Don't be afraid."

Looking him straight in the eye, she felt herself relax and she nodded.

Pulling her close, he pressed his lips against her own, realizing for the first time that he'd been waiting forever to do so. They moved closer, clutching each other tightly.

His tongue begged entrance, and she parted her lips to allow him access.

Once they had ceased exploring each other's mouths, he kissed her chin and moved down her neck, whispering in-between biting kisses.

"This is- how we seal- our mating- bonds."

Pulling her obi loose, he slowly shifted her kimono to give him access to the juncture where her shoulder met her throat.

_If she trusts me...completely and totally..._

Focusing his heated kisses on that one spot, he could feel the blood rise under the skin.

As gently as he could, he bit down, licking the blood from the small wound.

She'd clutched his haori in her pain and cried out in surprise, but relaxed when he began to lick the wound.

He raised his head, and undid his belt to shift his haori top, exposing the same juncture where shoulder met throat.

"To seal the bond."

She gave him a look.

"I don't believe my teeth are as half as sharp as your own."

He gave her one of his rare smiles.

"I know, you just have to bite harder."

She pulled him close and licked her lips in apprehension and nervousness.

"Bite down as hard as you need to."

She gave a soft kiss to the spot as though marking it, and then bit down hard.

A moment later, she was licking the blood from his wound as he'd done to hers.

Pulling her chin to face him, he smiled again in amusement, rubbing the injured area in mock pain..

"Are you sure you're not mad at me for something else?"

Blushing, she leaned in and gave him a sweet and lingering kiss.

"If I was, I think I've forgotten."


	31. Noonrise

To Fulfill One's Destiny

Chapter 31- Noonrise

Maria awoke to find the sun caressing her face.

Turning, she found Sesshomaru asleep with his arm wrapped around her.

_Aww...he looks just like an angel, carefree and relaxed._

Slowly, he stirred and looked at the woman beside him.

"Mmmm...beat me again. I wanted to wake first."

"To watch me sleep? You can't fool me, you've done it many times before. It was my turn for a while."

With a wicked smile, he moved to draw her in closer.

Only to be foiled by her slipping out of his grasp to rest on her knees. Clutching the sheet to cover herself, she shook her finger at him teasingly.

He brought his arm to his forehead in mock frustration, soliciting a laugh from his mate.

_Even the air around her seems to radiate with her own light._

_Why didn't I see it before? He really did love me all this time. And I was too scared..._

A small, rapid knocking on the screen doors interrupted both of their thoughts.

Maria gave him a pointed look from her seated position beside him.

Sliding off the bed, she pulled the sheet with her, tying it around her body like a Roman toga. Kneeling beside the screen, she slid it open slowly, permitting Rin to barrel into her waiting arms.

"Mami!"

"Morning mija"

Shifting, she noted her daughter's questioning looks and maneuvered her body so as to block Sesshomaru from her sight.

"Rin, I'm very tired. Why don't you go ahead and get breakfast and bathe okay?"

With a smile, she nodded and pushed the screen back, sliding outside of the room.

Something in Rin's eyes betrayed her smile.

"Wait."

Rin stopped and looked back, looking for all the world like a caught escapee.

"Ri...I...have a Otousan."

Maria's mouth slightly opened in disbelief. Unseen in the shadows, so did Sesshomaru's.

"You slept in Sesshy-sama's room last night. And I already took my bath and ate...cause it's not morning anymore, its afternoon."

With a giggle, she rushed and kissed Maria on the cheek and tore off into the maze of a palace.

Sliding the door panel closed, she stood and faced her mate.

"Don't you say it."

Her eyes widened in mock innocence.

"Say what?"

"You know what I am speaking of."

"Oh...hm... what was it...o...right...ITOLDYOUSO!"

Suddenly she found herself pinned under a dog demon who was trying (and utterly failing) to act as though he would inflict serious harm.

"Caray, get off. You knew that you'd have some explaining to do. Don't get mad at me for pointing it out."

"Apologize."

"Umm...ahehe...no."

"Apologize."

"You're heavy."

"A fact is not the same as an apology."

Smiling, she tilted her head to his and kissed him on the chin, and then on the lips.

"Apology accepted."

"Is that so? Well then, you'd better hurry and inform the castle of our situation, if Rin hasn't already."

"Is that all my lady?"

"That and bring back some food if you don't mind, my lord. Your lady is starving."


	32. Promise

To Fulfill One's Destiny

Chapter 32- Promise

Kagome shifted a little in her blanket, decided that it was futile, and sat up in her bed. Gazing a little to her side, she picked up a framed picture from her bedside table, one she had taken when they were still...

She sighed. Putting the picture down, she flopped back on her bed.

_I know that she had to go. But things were so nice back then, and now. . . _

After the makeshift family had left, the group grew closer to each other out of loss. Her relationship with Inuyasha had changed somewhat, but since three days ago, she couldn't stop replaying their fight in her mind.

'_Tell me what happened Kagome!_

_I can't! I would if I could but I can't! I promised!_

_So what? Why are you two so close all of a sudden?_

_Oh, like you've never kept anything from me before! Just drop it okay?_

_NO! I DEMAND TO KNOW YOU STUPID WENCH!_

_SIT!_

Turning, Kagome sobbed into her pillow. Dry sobbed to be precise, because all her tears were already wept away.

_It really bothered him that he didn't know what I'd agreed to. _

She faced her ceiling once more, whispering to herself.

'_When the time comes...'_

'_... in return for the knowledge...'_

"I keep my promises."

'_On the night of the huntress moon.'_

"Tonight."

It had taken Kagome some time to figure out what a 'huntress' moon was. Once she'd found an old book on ancient miko practices-a birthday gift from Maria, obviously the castle had been notified of Kagome's graduation into a full-fledged miko - nestled among her textbooks, it was no sweat.

"_Following the shape of the huntress bow, the moon takes the color of the prey's blood once every century. On such nights the powers of a miko are amplified tenfold."_

Since reading that, Kagome had kept a careful eye on the moon. She didn't want to waste a 100-year occurrence, right?

Outside her bedroom window, the crescent moon glowed brightly, stained the color of fresh blood.

Wandering aimlessly, something he hadn't done in a while...okay...twenty minutes, Inuyasha found himself near the well yet again. He would go and get her, but he felt serious foreboding. It was like, if he brought her back here now, he'd lose her forever.

Suddenly, he glanced to the Goshinboku. A light had flashed from behind it.

Rushing forward past the ancient tree, he nearly cracked his skull trying to stop himself from disrupting the scene before him.

There they were, the two.

Mirror images of each other, and yet not at the same time.

He hid behind a tree.

_What are they doing?_

Kagome had rushed over to the Goshinboku, her heart somehow telling her where to go. She only had to wait a moment before Kikyo appeared, her increased power coming off in palpable waves.

Straightening her silk nightdress, Kagome faced the dead miko with calm determination.

_I keep my promises._

Kikyo spared a rare smile for her reincarnation. In so many ways she was like her, not like her, and everything she wanted to be and to reject. Now that she was a full fledged miko, this idea could be realized, though both would be taking a risk in the endeavor.

Looking towards the sky, Kikyo noted the star pattern and moon angle.

It was time.

Time to reinstate the balance. To set things right.

Light and Dark, Day and Night, Fire and Water, Wind and Earth.

Life and Death

The Two would be One once more.


	33. Faint Whisperings

AN: I promise, there is an end in sight! It may take some more chapters, but I'm gonna plan this out. The final battle is coming, but Inuyasha and his heart need SOME vague sense of closure, don't 'cha think?

To Fulfill One's Destiny

Chapter 33- Faint Whisperings

_No!_

Maria sat up gasping for air and shocked out of her sleep. Clutching at her heart, she wondered at the cause. Like so many of her dreams, the specifics disappeared like grains of sand falling over her hand...only a few remained.

Still, she couldn't shake the foreboding feeling she was getting from it all.

Glancing to her left, she stared at the empty space beside her, thinking back.

"_A war is brewing in the very heart of our world- the Central Lands. The Northern Territories have declared war on the South. In accordance with our alliance with the Southern Lands, we are compelled to offer our assistance. We are to depart tomorrow."_

"_I understand."_

"_I will return to you. In the meanwhile, you and Rin are to remain here in the safety of the castle."_

"Ugh. Easy for him to say."

She rose from the futon and wrapped herself in a thick robe, her bare feet resting on the chilled floor.

_Why do I have the feeling that something is about to go horribly wrong?_

Sesshomaru watched the fray from a distance, standing beside the Lady of the Southern Lands. This was all well and good, but he couldn't shake his pensive mood.

The golden-eyed snake demon shifted her gaze to the taiyoukai by her side.

"Is something troubling you Lord Sesshomaru?"

Below them, boar and monkey demons battled with dog and snake demons, each side equally matched, each equally angered.

"Lady Yurai, what is the reason for this battle?"

"Why, the Lords of the North and East attacked us, that's the reason."

Sesshomaru motioned behind him, and a soldier dragged a monkey demon before them.

"You bastards! Lady Aruna and Lord Sakai will punish you for your crimes! You will pay for this trespass of the peace treaty!"

Sesshomaru drew Toukijin and silenced the demon before it could open its mouth to speak again.

"What in the seven hells..."

"Something or someone wanted us to fight, and I believe we are playing right into their hands."


End file.
